


New Bonds Under an Umbrella

by EonaMokaa



Category: Free!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Shot, fluff really, hand holding, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, and Haru and Makoto are going to be late to school again. Haru, being the rebellious teenager he is, decides he doesn't need an umbrella. Mama Makoto isn't pleased with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Bonds Under an Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a tumblr prompt (down below). My second fic for this fandom, my first for the ship. If you like it, feel free to comment, and if you don't, you're still welcome to. If you see any mistakes, let me know, and I will do my best to fix them! Also, Haru may be a bit OOC, but I hope you guys are okay with it. Enjoy~
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I do not own Free! or it's characters, but if I did, there would be a lot more gay in it - trust me.

Rain pattered against the windows and the ceiling of the small house. It had been raining lightly for the past day, only letting up for a few minutes before starting up again. Yet, as time rolled on, the rain started falling harder and in huge droplets, to the point where it was eventually pouring. Haru didn't mind; actually, he would say he liked the rain more than a hot, sunny day. He stared outside at the rain as he get ready to go to school, purposefully leaving his umbrella in his closet. He always refused to acknowledge that it was there, just so he could spend more time in water and getting wet. As Haru pulled on his shirt, he heard a know from the front door, and then a small chime as it opened.

"Haru, we're going to be late again! Come on, and bring your umbrella!" A kind but rushed voice called out to him from downstairs. It was Makoto. Haru sighed, finished buttoning up his jacket, and walked down to Makoto. 

"Haru-" Makoto was probably going to complain about him not having his umbrella again, so Haru quickly cut him off. 

"I don't have an umbrella." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. It was a lie of course, but then again, it might as well be nonexistent; he never used it anyway. 

"I know you're lying, Haru. I was with you when we bought it." Makoto shook his head tiredly. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind that he quickly tried to forget about. His cheeks flushed, but he didn't think he could hide it. "Fine, you can go without it. But if you get sick, don't say I didn't warn you." Haru shrugged at that, and began to walk outside. Before he could get off the porch into the pouring rain, Makoto stood close at his side, holding his umbrella under the both of them. Haru almost grinned at that, and looked over at Makoto. His cheeks were a deep shade of crimson, and he was desperately trying to hide his embarrassment. Seeing him like this actually did make a smile form on the usually stoic teen's face. 

"Not a word." Makoto said, and it came out as a hushed whisper, barely audible over the rain. "This way, we won't get wet." Haru's hand made it's way to the umbrella's handle, and clasped right over Makoto's. Makoto looked over at him with wide eyes, and Haru gave a smile he hadn't seen often; it didn't last long though, and he remembered that they were going to be late for school yet again if they didn't go now. He led the way, trying not to think about Haru's hand, warm and kind, on his own. As they waited for the bus, Haru pulled him in for a light kiss, short and sweet, and then he removed his hand from Makoto's. A few minutes later, the bus came, and the entire way to school, Makoto was desperately trying to sort out his feelings, wondering what Haru meant by that kiss. He knew they were closer than friends, but he was surprised that Haru would be the one to take initiative in their relationship. Makoto smiled, thinking of just how fun it would be to have Haru as his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tumblr prompt -
> 
> "It's raining and you forgot your umbrella so come over and stand under mine while we wait for the bus" I'm not sure which user posted this prompt, but if anyone knows, let me know and I'll give them credit for the prompt.


End file.
